Tutenhawken's Curse
Tutenhawken's Curse is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of the Hovercraft Cycle. Synopsis When Ethan uncovers an ancient curse, he is having a series of bad luck. He must use the Hovercraft Cycle to defeat Tutenhawken and break the curse. Plot The Rangers are on a field trip for school, when Ethan takes an interest in ancient hieroglyphics from the Pharoah Tutenhawken exhibit.. Ethan translates the hieroglyphics on his computer, and learns that there is a curse to whoever reads it. Just then the ancient Tutenhawken awakens. Ethan drops his new laptop and it explodes, containing all of his games, finals, etc. Tutenhawken chooses Cassidy to be his queen. Ethan experiences more bad luck as a car drives by, splashing mud at him. Mesogog observes Tutenhawken, and sends the Tyrannodrones to attack Ethan. Ethan fights off the Tyrannodrones. In the process, he gets knocked into a box of smelly fish. Cassidy declares herself as Queen Cassipatra. Kira returns to the museum to find something to break the curse, but Tutenhawken is there to stop her. Conner and Ethan inform Tommy about the curse. He sends them to help Kira who is battling Tutenhawken, but he is too powerful for them. The White Ranger comes to their rescue. Ethan translates the new heiroglyphics to find that Tutenhawken must be defeated in the air. Just then, Hayley presents to him the new Hovercraft Cycle, the fastest thing she has ever built. Meanwhile, Cassidy decides to leave after Tutenhawken abuses Devin. Tutenhawken and the Rangers engage in battle. Elsa arrives and teams up with Tutenhawken. Just then, the Blue Ranger arrives on the Hovercraft. First, he battles against Elsa. Then he takes to the sky and destroys Tutenhawken over the waters. After Mesogog makes Tutenhawken grow, the Rangers activate the Mezodon Rover. The Mezodon Rover destroys Tutenhawken once and for all. Meanwhile, the White Ranger is victorious in his battle with Elsa. Later at the Cyberspace, Cassidy apologizes to Ethan for being a snob. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (voice) (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *Adam Gardiner as White Ranger Clone (voice) *Derek Judge as Tutenhawken (voice) *Lori Dungey as Ms. Porter *Tristan Glendinning as Roof Worker Zords *Mezodon Rover Errors *When Conner, Kira, and Trent morph, Trent's morpher has its mouth closed. Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Hovercraft Cycle. *This marks the first time in which Cassidy would have a better relationship with Ethan, as by the end of this episode she apologizes to him for her previous rude behavior toward him and starts respecting him. *Tutenhawken grew giant despite not being one of Mesogog's creations. See Also (fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder